


На конюшне

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури и Конрад оказываются на конюшне в грозу, и Юури понимает кое-что важное





	На конюшне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brushing Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406461) by crsg (Artemis). 



Став мао, Юури осознал, что ему полагается хранить самообладание. Быть образцом, на который ориентируется народ: стар и млад, как мужчины, так и женщины, и дети. Ему полагалось быть благородным, сдержанным и дисциплинированным. Вот только трудно было помнить о таких вещах, когда он, придя на королевские конюшни, застал там Конрада без рубашки, совершенно не подозревающего (на этот раз), что его король стоит за его спиной и  _смотрит_.  
Юури хотелось бы считать, что это потому, что он постепенно учится подкрадываться, но на самом деле Конрад, наверное, поначалу не услышал его из-за привычных звуков конюшни: непрестанного перестука копыт, смешанного с тихим неуверенным ржанием. Приближалась гроза, что объясняло присутствие здесь Конрада: он хотел успокоить лошадей. Такие сильные грозы здесь бывали нечасто; несмотря на то, что погода в этой уникальной стране, которую Юури понемногу начинал любить как свою собственную, обычно была предсказуемой, гроза, надвигающаяся уже несколько часов, просто не могла оказаться слабой. Гюнтер уже объяснял ему (и даже не один раз, потому что первый раз Юури проспал), что грозы чаще всего нужны для того, чтобы сырая и пасмурная погода не стояла долго. И хотя атмосфера была гнетущей, хотя все потели, а настроение Вольфрама становилось все хуже и хуже, Юури был рад такой погоде: если она привела к тому, что Конрад снял рубашку, а он оказался единственным свидетелем этого зрелища.  
– Хейка. Простите, я не слышал, как вы подошли.  
Юури на миг задумался, не говорит ли Конрад это только для того, чтобы он не мучился стыдом за подглядывание, но улыбка Конрада была такой нежной, что Юури не сказал ничего, кроме очередного замечания о формальности:  
– Я –  _Юури_.  
От этого хорошо знакомого обоим подшучивания они улыбнулись: диалог был неизменен, повторяясь раз за разом.  
– Юури, могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – Конрад просто возмутительно легко отнесся к своей полуобнаженности. Конечно, Юури не раз наблюдал его в таком виде, но из-за того, что сейчас они были отнюдь не в ванной, ему было несколько неловко. Как бы ему хотелось обладать уверенностью Конрада в себе...  
– Да нет, не надо. Мне просто надо было сбежать из замка. Из-за погоды Вольфрам... э-э...  
– Ворчливей обычного? – подсказал Конрад.  
– И это еще мягко сказано. Конрад, а можно я помогу тебе почистить лошадей?  
Если Конрад и удивился неожиданной просьбе, то не показал этого.  
– Если хочешь. На, держи, – Конрад протянул ему щетку, который пользовался сам, и наклонился, чтобы взять из стоящей у ног корзины другу. Юури отчаянно пытался не начать вновь пялиться. – Лошадей уже почистили, так что это просто для их успокоения. Они, когда чувствуют приближение грозы, часто беспокойны, – объяснил Конрад. – Если будешь растирать их маленькими кружками вот так, – и он продемонстрировал, как, направляя руку Юури и поглаживая шею коня, – то они еще больше успокоятся.   
Стоило Конраду убрать руку, как Юури почувствовал холод, даже хотя оба были потными от жары.  
Он был вынужден признать, что это очень умиротворяющее занятие. Они работали, не говоря ни слова, но тишину никак нельзя было назвать неуютной. В сущности, Юури вскоре успокоился так, словно делал это каждый день. Пальцы Конрада были куда быстрее и проворнее, но Юури чувствовал, что, несмотря на то, что они делают это ради лошадей, сам он получает от процесса не меньше, чем они. Возможно, на него тоже повлияла грядущая гроза ...  
И тут как по заказу сверкнула молния, а пару секунд спустя раздался раскат грома. Громкий, гораздо громче, чем Юури ожидал от едва начавшейся грозы. Жеребец, которым он занялся, закончив с предыдущей лошадью, взвился на дыбы прежде, чем Юури успел понять, что происходит, и Конрад заставил жеребца осторожно опуститься вниз, убирая Юури с опасной траектории и разговаривая с конем, словно с испуганным ребенком, поглаживая ему нос и за ушами – и все это одновременно.  
– Хейка, вы в порядке?  
Конрад встревоженно посмотрел на упавшего Юури и протянул ему руку. Тот машинально принял ее – сколько уже раз он оказывался в подобной ситуации? – и покраснел, потому что испугался грома так же сильно, как и бедный конь.  
– Все нормально. Прости. Просто я... это было слишком неожиданно. Похоже, я еще до сих пор не очень лажу с лошадьми, да? – И, как всегда, облажался перед Конрадом. Смущенный, что его застали врасплох, он отвернулся от взгляда полумазоку и неуверенно погладил жеребца – тот еще нервничал, но больше уже не боялся.  
– Этот из недавней партии и еще молод. Рано или поздно ему придется привыкнуть к громким звукам, но пока что надо набраться терпения.  
– Да, похоже, что так. Но он единственный, кто тут встал на дыбы.  
– Всем нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. С ним все будет в порядке, – Конрад продолжил тереть коня щеткой, и в этот раз Юури не волновало, что он смотрит слишком уж пристально, поскольку в этой сцене было нечто сильное и прекрасное: пар, поднимающийся от ведра с теплой водой, постепенно темнеющее небо, лицо Конрада – наполовину в тени, наполовину на свету, и Юури, стоящий рядом с ним. Сердце вдруг сжалось от совершенно нового, незнакомого чувства – и это было остро до боли.  
– Я когда-нибудь к этому привыкну?  
Конрад неправильно понял его вопрос.  
– Конечно, хейка. Просто это займет какое-то время, как и все остальное. Вы уже прошли долгий путь, и впереди еще много времени, чтобы научиться всему нужному. Я знаю, что вы становитесь великолепным королем. – Когда Юури и в этот раз не попросил обращаться к нему по имени, Конрад осторожно спросил:  
– Что-то не так?  
– Нет... Да... Не знаю. Прости, Конрад. Не знаю, как описать. Просто непонятное чувство.  
– А, – Конрад мудро помолчал и продолжил водить щеткой по лошади, обдумывая, как бы успокоить кое-кого, устроенного гораздо сложнее, чем животное, над которой он трудился. – Не нужно ничего говорить, если вам так легче. Иногда чувствам нужно дать жить собственной жизнью, а не подстегивать их. Возможно, ваше как раз из таких.  
– Ну, может, и так, – Юури его слова не убедили, тем более, что боль в сердце, гораздо более физическая, чем какая-то эфемерная эмоция, никуда не делась. – Просто я чувствую... Даже не знаю, что это, правильное ли это или что с этим делать. Прямо здесь, – он приложил руку к груди, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, и заметил, как выражение легкой заботы на лице Конрада сменилось чем-то другим – он не был уверен, как это описать. Если бы он не знал Конрада так хорошо, то, наверное, и не заметил бы. Тем не менее, он увидел это, пусть и на миг, до того как привычная маска вернулась на свое место. Юури не обиделся, давно выяснив, что с помощью этой маски тот больше защищает чувства остальных, чем сознательно блокирует какие-то собственные желания. Конрад тоже был не так прост, как казалось с первого взгляда – просто скрывал это гораздо лучше, чем Юури.  
– Тогда я бы предложил не волноваться об этом слишком сильно, – разумно предложил Конрад, – напряжение часто все усложняет, и, уверен... – Он на миг запнулся. – Уверен, что бы вы ни ощущали, вряд ли это плохое чувство.  
Такая неуверенность Конраду обычно была не свойственна, и Юури отвел взгляд и посмотрел на стоящую между ними лошадь.  
– Спасибо, Конрад.  
Его улыбка была искренней, как и всегда. Конрад не мог себе даже представить, что Юури когда-нибудь станет другим, изменит свою сущность – свое искреннее чистое сердце, прячущееся за неуверенностью, которая, впрочем, иногда была тоже полезна.  
– Не за что.  
Они закончили как раз к тому моменту, как их нашел Вольфрам. Светловолосый мазоку полностью проигнорировал Конрада, сосредоточившись на Юури и бурно возмущаясь его поведением. Он отказался уступать жаре и был одет в полную униформу, как обычно, хотя Конрад отлично знал, насколько ему сейчас в ней неудобно. Как бы там ни было, Вольфрам, как обычно, держался прямо и гордо – резкий контраст с его буйной натурой  
– Юури, я тебя обыскался! Оставь лошадей конюхам – ты король, тебе не положено выполнять работу простолюдин!  
Юури только беспомощно пожал плечами, но его настроение улучшилось, и он продолжил улыбаться, так что Конрад позволил Вольфраму выплеснуть эмоции, не сделав ни единого комментария. Он постарался выбросить сбивчивое признание Юури из головы, решив, что для Юури будет лучше, если тот поймет свои чувства самостоятельно, без подсказок.  
Однажды, Конрад твердо это знал, Юури будет готов признать все свои чувства. И когда этот день настанет, Конрад будет более чем готов принять их.


End file.
